Attempted seven minutes in heaven
by Lady-Of-Misfortune
Summary: The twins knew he would walk down that corridor, and they were ready in waiting. Based off an idea from a sleep over. A lot of credit to x-akurei! Rated Mature just to be safe.


It was a cold,snowy winter afternoon. School would soon end for Christmas break. Fred and George where sitting down on the stairs by the Great Hall. They where waiting for something, although it was more along the lines of someone!

"Do you think he'll come Fred?" George asked, his voice trembling with a slight worry. Fred just glanced at him with a smile.

"I'm sure of it," Fred assured his twin brother. "He loves to sneak out after hours!" They both smiled at each over. Their hypnotised gaze was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming their way. The looked over to where the sound had come from, stood up and went to hide behind a nearby pillar.

It was who both the twins had hoped for. Draco Malfoy himself walked there way, not suspecting a thing.

"One..." Fred whispered to George, holding up one of his fingers. George let off his usual smile.

"Two..." Draco was moving closer towards them.

"Three!" The twins leaped out from there hiding spot and linked a arm of Draco's each.

"Well well, if it isn't the Weasley twins!" He gave off a laugh, not bothered by the fact Fred and George had his arms. They started to walk towards what seemed to be Snape's potions cupboard.

"I wouldn't bother trying to resist," George whispered into Draco's ear. Fred smiled.

"I would never dream of it," Draco replied.

Fred and George threw Draco into Snape's potion cupboard, following him in and locking the door. Their ginger hair was dimmed slightly by the lack of light. The twins looked at each other, nodded, and gave Draco their signature smile. He had an idea what they where about to say.

"Seven minutes in heaven, Malfoy!" The twins yelled, not caring if a prefect was outside, listening to them. Rules were meant to be broken. Fred went behind Draco and placed his arms gently around his waist. Meanwhile, George placed his lips softly on Draco's. Draco let of a slight blush, giving a small smile under George's kiss. Fred then began to undo Draco's jeans while George started to take his shirt off. Draco suddenly let out a erotic scream. There was a sudden bang, followed by the sound of smashing glass, then a long silence.

"What are you going to do now Weasley?" Draco whispered in between low gasps. He had Fred pinned up against the wall which once had potion ingredients along it. Some of the ingredients has spilt and soaked Fred's shirt. Fred moved towards Draco's small, soft ear.

"... Bite me!" He ordered Draco in a quiet voice. Draco gave off a expression that neither of the twins had seen before. Maybe he was opening up a side that nobody knew existed.

"Alright, I will!" Draco then moved his lips quickly towards Fred. He seductively suck his teeth deep into his neck. The pain and pleasure caused Fred to let out an excited yelp. Behind Draco, George was beginning to slide his hands around Draco's half undone jeans. He then started to bring them down. Once they where down to Draco's knees, he let go. They dropped to the ground. Draco moved and began to undo Fred's shirt. It was soaking wet with the collar slightly covered in blood where he had got a little too excited. George placed is head on Draco's right shoulder.

"Don't forget about me!" He murmured to Draco. George licked Draco's neck before taking a bite for himself. Draco let out a small yelp of excitement himself. Fred placed his lips on Draco's, causing both of them to closing their eyes and blush.

Draco threw Fred's shirt to the ground, while George let go of his bite on Draco's neck. Draco threw his own shirt off. He turned around to face George and began to undo his trousers. Fred moved his arms around Draco's waist. His grip tightened as George kissed Draco's lips. A small part of him didn't want to share Draco with George. His grip loosened as Draco turned around to kiss Fred. Their kiss quickly turned into a snog. George was getting slightly peeved off.

"No need to swap that much spit Fred!" He shouted.

Footsteps where coming down the corridor. Fred, George and Draco froze. They heard shouting. "I think the Weasley Twins headed this way!" A voice from outside Snape's cupboard shouted. The twins looked at each other and nodded. George reached for his trousers.

"If we're gonna have fun, it's better to do it in private," George said to Draco. Draco was filled with sudden disappointment. "Do you agree Fred?" Fred was trying to put on his soaking wet shirt. He nodded his head.

"But..." Draco started, but stopped. Draco knew they didn't want to run the risk of getting him caught. They're parents wouldn't mind, but Draco's father would go crazy. He reached for his trousers.

"We... we just want to... keep you out of trouble," Fred told Draco, handing him his shirt.

"If you know what we mean!" The twins explained in unison. They looked disappointed themselves. They both took it in turns to kiss Draco before unlocking the door and leaving.

All Draco could hear in the five minutes he sat alone was the running of prefects going after Fred and George. He knew they wouldn't get caught. They had had many years of practise running from the prefects and teachers of all types. He stood up and put on his shirt. With each button he did up, he was filled with the thought of the happiness in store for next time. Once the corridor outside was clear, Draco went out and straight to the Slytherin common room. His face acted as though nothing had happened, but his mind knew exactly what had.


End file.
